


Another Timeline, Another Morals

by Xemtlenc



Series: Arcadia Bay's Evil Girls [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - William is Alive, Bad!Maxine, Blackmail, Brainwashing - Hypnotism, Chastity Cage/Diaper, Cruelty & Sadism, Cruelty of Woman by Woman, Cuckquean, Dana is pregnant with Maxine, Denigration, Dom!Maxine, Emotional Manipulation - Aftermath & Recovery, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodite!Maxine, Humiliation, Impregnation, Joyce is forced to Age Regression, Joyce pays off Her Debts by being Impregnated by her Daughter's Childhood Friend, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Main Relationships - Maxine/Victoria & Chloe/Rachel, Mark Jefferson & Sean Prescott are only mentioned, Master-Slave Relationship, Maxine Caulfield - Master of Time, Maxine Caulfield VS Rachel Amber, Maxine became a Hermaphrodite because of Max without any other Logical Explanation, Maxine is the Evil Manipulator of Story, Multi, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Other, Pictures, Rachel Amber - Master of Elemental, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sapphism, Shower Sex, Slavery Contract, Sleep Sex, Smut, Substance Addiction - Ecstasy & Narcotic, Surprise Sex, Teacher-Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Valentine's Day, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: AU. What would happen if after Max Caulfield left the alternative timeline with William alive, this timeline continues to exist and Maxine Caulfield also has powers? Here is a beginning of answer, with some elements added and changed. Warning, some scenes are degrading and may shock the sensitivity of the most fragile. [Bad End]





	Another Timeline, Another Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the alternative timeline where William never died (and unfortunately Chloe had her accident), I will respect certain events that occurred in the game but I will still make some changes. The developers also admitted that they put Chloe in this car accident to demonstrate to Max that Chloe is "destined" to die. Bullshit! It's just of the obstinacy against this poor girl, what were the chances that it happened a few years later?
> 
> So I'm going to change some information so that everything is up to date with this story: 1/ Chloe had this accident but she did not become paralyzed/dying slowly (but the damages were pretty important) she lived for years in therapies/rehabilitations and hospital costs cost a fortune to Price. That's why Original Max is back in the past: erase Chloe's pain (she confided in Max that she tried to commit suicide several times as she could not handle her accident and that her own parents ruined herself because of her, too much guilt) and to prevent Chloe's parents from being in debt. 2/ Kate was not drugged as she spent the evening with Maxine, Maxine just offered glasses of alcohol while being charming, and Kate did not feel like denying her. 3/ The supernatural events (eclipse, two moons, etc) arrived and when the storm hit the city, her power woke up at that moment and she rewind a month earlier. 4/ Maxine has the same powers as Max but because of Max's possession in this timeline, Maxine has one more thing that Max will never have. 5/ In this timeline, Mark Jefferson is more pervert than the original, he seeks to phtographed his victims drugged and naked without any memory but for Rachel, he had not enough dosages and she kept some memories. She did an investigation with Maxine and they helped her to stop him. 6/ Being more vicious, sadistic and evil than Max, Maxine uses her powers for her own interests.
> 
> I prefer to warn you again, so that you are really aware, but Maxine is really cruel and horrible (and abusive) in this story.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, be indulgent!

**Another timeline, another morals**  
**What if Maxine from Timeline's William also had powers?**

 **Room 218 - Prescott Dormitory**  
**February 14, 2014**  
**6:48am**

A little brunette stirred in her sleep, she had no desire to leave the world of dreams but bumping against a wall, she was forced to wake up because of the slight pain in her nose. She was astonished to wake up alone in the comfortable, warm bed in the mauve blankets, she had not been alone in months.

She cross-legged in the bed rubbing her eyes, she is always grumpy for the first few minutes so she is lulled by the calm and fullness of the room. She looks at the posters glued to her right and sees that she is not in her room, so she smiles mischievously remembering last night. Her smile becomes even more like seeing that despite the physical activities of last night, she is still as active as usual. She removes the covers to let her morning erection in the open air.

"Do that in your room, Maxine" her partner's voice says in a disgusted tone, coming from the brunette's left at the desk next to the radiator.

Dana Ward, a popular cheerleader and member of the Vortex Club, turns her gaze away and turns her concentration to her laptop, she had a schoolwork to finish and because of the brunette with her bed, she had to meet her needs first. She can not believe she was able to find this nice little girl five months ago, she still did not know about the monster inside. What an idiot, her life is now in the hands of this bitch.

When at Maxine, she decides to get up by stretching her arms in the air, she takes a few steps in the room to wake up the muscles still asleep and she gets closer to Dana to steal her starbucks, surely brought by Juliet. Maxine takes a few sips without worrying about the disapproving look that the auburn cheerleader throws at her, the brunette loves to take what does not belong to her, and it excites even more if it makes someone angry.

She stays behind Dana, Maxine is wearing a black T-shirt with the big Anarchy logo in red, her top is falling to the right so that her little right boob is stripped, Maxine does not wear any other fabric on her skin. She looks for a moment at the accessories on the chest of drawers, accessories including stockings/long gloves of a cow's colors, the headband with the little horns and the cow's ears, as well as the necklace with a bell and cow tail butt-plug, before returning to Dana. She likes disguised her as a cow, ideal in her current state.

Bored with what the beloved and respected auburn person does, Maxine spends her free hand in Dana's cleavage. She leaves a breast in the open and palp her with possessiveness, which annoys the cheerleader but she does nothing, except the grimace when Maxine touches her body again.

The little brunette withdraws her hand to let her erode lower, she lifts Dana's nightie to leave her pretty buttocks naked in front of her eyes, she kneels to admire her anus still dilated and her sperm dried around her stained hole. Maxine touches the slightly inflated outline of Dana's foundation by the penetration of last night, which gives an unpleasant shudder to the cheerleader, the little brunette is delighted with the negative effect on Dana, it wakes up her sadistic side and she wants to be even more mean to her.

Maxine Caulfield. How could she describe her old life before returning to Arcadia Bay?

When she came back the first time, it was for photography studies and having Mark Jefferson as a photography teacher, the absolute dream. She was greeted by Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott and they invited her to join the Vortex Club, Maxine quickly became friends with all the Vortex Club (except Courtney does not like her very much). Victoria helped her assert herself and take what she wants. She has changed to become Blackwell's new Queen Bee, owning school with her best male friend Nathan, and Taylor Christensen as her BFF. For Victoria, they became lovers in the middle of September, but the pixie blonde is still struggling to accept her homosexuality (while Maxine has no problem, she does not care about critics as she was not very popular at school to Blackwell). Maxine had a great time with her new friends, drinking at the Vortex Club parties, maintaining her dominant position as an alpha woman by abusing her authority over several students (like the viral video of Kate Marsh), consummating her secret relationship with Victoria in the most unusual places (from the bathroom of the girls from Blackwell to the lighthouse, through the French/Italian restaurant "Rue Attimoro" whose tablecloths are long enough to hide Victoria working her magic with her tongue on her crotch). In short, she enjoyed every pleasure that life gave her, it was great.

Things got weird when this snowfall fell in the late evening of October 7th. Kate's failed suicide attempt by opening her veins as she could not handle the video, Maxine did not really feel guilty, it's not her fault that Kate can not handle the alcohol and she did not put a knife under her throat to force her to drink. There was the eclipse, the dead animals ... and her lack of a half day from Wednesday to Thursday morning. Without understanding anything, Maxine found herself in the room of her former childhood friend, she did not understand why she was with a crying Chloe Price telling her never to see her again. She missed everyone's texting, missed an "date" with Victoria and did not answer Rachel Amber for their little investigation. Then it turned out that her hero, 'Mark Jeffershit', was a filthy obsessive, kidnapping girls to photograph them in pornographic positions in his "Dark Room". They spoke to the police with evidence and he was arrested. Then there was this giant storm this Friday, Maxine was almost run over by a school bus and that's when it happened.

She held out her hand in front of the bus and the time seemed to slow down slowly, until the bus brushed her and without her understanding, the time came back and Maxine found herself in her student room the wednesday, September 4, 2013. She had come back a month back and she seemed to go crazy, no one had noticed this change except her, Victoria did not love her yet and she was far from leading Blackwell in October.

Maxine did tests, dozens of times, and she quickly took a liking to temporal manipulation. She was able to rewind the time! It is not nothing, even if her powers are limited if it thinks well, but it is a huge advantage to the rest of the mortals.

She started her life again, taking advantage of the information she got in her first timeline, talking to Rachel Amber earlier. She's a nice girl but she's depressed and has nightmares after the Vortex Club Block Party night where she ended up in her room without knowing how she came back (Maxine was having trouble crying that Rachel was a strong girl and confident when she saw her so weak and frightened), or why she feels dirty. After manipulating her to gain her confidence, they resumed their investigation more quickly and Jefferson was detained earlier in prison. Maxine went directly to see Chloe instead of avoiding her as her previous life, and they ended up coming back as friends even though they may never be the best friends. Maxine watched over Kate on the evening of October 4th, she was able to gain her confidence.

In fact, she has made huge changes since she came back in September 2013, far too many to remember perfectly.

But there's one thing Maxine will remember perfectly, she thinks as she looks at her crotch.

She had not only psychic changes, her body also had a slight change. Of all the things she had fantasized about, having a phallus and testicles was far from what she wanted. It was embarrassing at first, not knowing how men could walk with these things between the legs, but she eventually got used to it. She even ended up adapting to the enormous sexual needs that her new condition imposed on her. Maxine has developed a "sperm dump" network since September to take care of her needs, she has not hesitated to rewind, manipulated, take compometing photos to use as currency blackmail to enslave some recalcitrant girls.

Girls like Dana Ward ...

*******

Maxine quickly finishes the coffee warm in one gulp and throws it back without worrying about dirtying the auburn's room. Her only worry is that she is excited and wants her cock deep inside Dana's fertile womb. She does not care if Dana likes what she does to her, only her pleasure matters and no matter the repercussions on Dana's everyday life.

If it makes Dana even more unhappy, it excites Maxine as she plunges deeper into the depravity she imposed on her.

"What are you still doing here Maxine?" Dana spits as she tries to finish her assignment to make this morning "listen, I already spoke to Juliet this morning and despite all my supplications, she will not want to cancel her article on your shenanigans."

Dana swallows hard, feeling the brunette blow loudly, it's never a good sign. She's not really scared by this little girl 5'5" tall but she knows what she can do, she has already seen Maxine enslaving innocent girls like Kate to small helpless dolls, not hesitating not to humiliate and manipulate them emotionally, not to mention that she is very close to Nathan and for some reason she does not know, Dana has already seen her speak with Sean Prescott as if they were good friends. Dana does not know how a person like Maxine can gain so much influence in a short time.

Maxine tightens against the cheerleader, she moved back with her seat and pulls up her transparent black nightie (which barely covers her thighs) over her big breasts, she plays with for a little while that seems so endless annoying for Dana, and she goes lower to caress her big belly with a little life inside.

"You think your boyfriend would like to know that you're carrying another man's child- sorry, I mean MY child" Maxine starts fondling her swollen belly, Dana is five months pregnant and her belly is swollen enough like a watermelon. "Zachary can be understanding but if he ever learns that you've been cheating on him barely a week you're in a relationship, you'll have no chance of getting him back and your reputation will fall."

Dana grits her teeth angrily. Maxine had stuck her when she had drunk too much and the brunette was so kind and tender with her, that Dana just went with the flow. In that state, she did not worry too much about Maxine being a hermaphrodite, it made things fun, Dana had asked her how she got both sexes, and Maxine said she's a winner. Then the consequences arrived two weeks later with the first nausea, and Dana informed her. Maxine seemed really surprised that she could give life, it was from that moment that she started to see her true colors.

Maxine forbade her to abort her child, Dana had told her it was a mistake but the brunette showed her photos/videos of her as a real prostitute on Maxine this night. Dana tried to fight but Maxine is too strong, foiling her attacks every time, struggled against Maxine is impossible as a force of the machiavellian nature.

"You looks amazing when you're naked. You're so fuckable when you're pregnant, Ward" Maxine bites her bottom lip pulling on the navel and nipple rings, Dana's nipples are very sensitive since her pregnancy but Maxine does not care. "I gave you an easy job telling your friend Juliet to drop this article, but you had to fail miserably. I'll have to get involved and who knows what's going to happen to her?"

"Do not try to hurt her or-"

"Or else what, whore?" Maxine pulls her hair so that Dana looks straight into her eyes, not playing nice anymore. "You're lucky it's Valentine's Day, or you're going to want to jump off the roof when I'm done with you."

Dana swallows hard when the grip of the brunette relaxes. The little girl shows no pity, no scruples or remorse for making people suffer. The things she does do, that she made her do. Two months ago, Maxine called her to go to the beach, she ordered her and she did not feel like having a choice.

The brunette was with her girlfriend Victoria Chase, in a secluded corner and loitain the beach, and they were sunbathing both naked. Maxine ordered her to put sunscreen in a threatening tone and Dana obeyed in spite of herself, and after that, Maxine ordered her to lick her asshole before fucking her wildly in front of the pixie blonde. Dana often wondered how Victoria could stand to be with someone like Maxine, not hesitating to get sucked or fuck girls in front of her. She then realized that Victoria must be a victim like the others, forced into a relationship, Maxine really loved to hurt people emotionally. What monster!

"You know Maxine rules: kneel and tend your ass!"

The cheerleader obeys and kneels on her seat, elbows on the desk, and looking everywhere except the brunette. She feels the monstrous phallus inhuman of Maxine put on her back, she ended up knowing it perfectly by taking it into her. It had to make about 17 centimeters in length and about 4 centimeters in diameter.

But that was only when Maxine was not excited. At its _maximum_ , the little brunette was about 24 centimeters and she does not know for the width, but Dana had to take it with both hands to go around. Not that Maxine asked her to measure but auburn has eye for measurements.

Maxine admires her delicious ass generously tense for her, Dana is really a gorgeous girl and the head of cheerleader. She remembers the day she came to _cheer_  the cheerleading team in the locker room, to _relax_  them before the match against an opposing team. All these asses stretched towards her, all these beautiful girls wearing their red and white outfit leaning against the lockers but especially, the most thrilling, none of these girls were happy to be fucked by her.

Abuse people, blackmail them with compromising photos or use them before throwing them away like a used tissue, Maxine can not figure out when she became that kind of person. It's true that she uses her powers for anything and everything, like winning the super jackpot, taking the last piece of cake in the cafeteria before an idiot takes it, taking so many photos at times annoying on almost everyone that the whole place under her bed is filled. No, really, what could have changed her? The use of her power at a steady pace? Relive the same things over and over again that people become predictable and make them live a hell to have a little fun? All these hours in the Dark Room with Jefferson making her crazy for his pervert pleasure to tortured her, that she used her powers to her exhaustion until Rachel managed to wake up and stun her long enough for her escapes both? Not to mention these endless sessions to sting with dubious drugs and to touch?

Has she ended up being corrupt? No matter, Maxine loves her new condition in this new timeline where no one can hurt her anymore.

"You know, honey" Maxine begins with a honeyed voice as she slips easily three fingers into the slot of her pussy, her sex has grown since her pregnancy Maxine can penetrated her from arm to her elbow, she takes the opportunity to tickle the entrance to her uterus and give unpleasant sensations to Dana. "Being compassionate and the leader of the Vortex Club, I give you another chance but act quickly ... unless you want me to take care of Juliet myself. I'll see her in a gang-bang with dogs."

Dana shivers with disgust at Maxine's threats, not to mention that she dares to call herself compassionate. She had never hated anyone until she knew this bitch.

Maxine grimace feeling her lower belly hurt her a little, indicating that her bladder needs to be emptied in the next moments. She removes her arm from Dana's vagina and carefully watches her anus still not closed well. She smiles badly as she stands up.

"And just to motivate you ..." she positions the purple tassel of her half-hard cock in her anus before pushing slowly until her groin touches her bouncy buttocks. She stays leaning against her back and hugging her from behind, her wandering hands caressing her pregnant belly with love "... I could give you a glimpse of the future that I reserve for Juliet if she fights me."

Dana did not understand right away, not until she felt a heat invade her ass up in her belly. This is where the cheerleader realized what Maxine was doing, she lowers her head so that Maxine does not see the first tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

They stayed that way until Maxine felt that she had finished relieving herself. She retires satisfied with the small humiliation she had just made her suffer.

Maxine takes a handful of her hair to manipulate her head and force Dana to swallow her cock, forcing her to clean it of her dirty and stinking hole. Dana closes her eyes and holds the nausea threatening to rise. Once Maxine has finished, she relentlessly releases it, the brunette photographer takes a picture of a Dana humiliated and threatening to cry with her polaroid she took of her brown satchel, Maxine takes her stuff and walks to the door.

"Do not forget what I said Dana, or Juliet will suffer the consequences ... although the idea of turning it into my human toilets start to please me. Try not to waste time" Maxine snorts in a horrible way. She is definitely leaving Dana's room after one last reminder "and remember that the Prescott are with me, so if you want to have a positive influence on our child, shut up and obey."

When the mistress of time leaves the room, Dana collapses in tears as the hot yellow liquid flows from her buttocks to the seat.

* * *

 

**7:02am**

Feeling serene for having started her day, Maxine thinks of her next actions for the day by walking bare buttocks in the empty hallway. Her dark fantasies are expelled when she sees the fragile and believing Kate March coming out of her sanctuary of peace.

"Hi Kate" the brunette declares while going to meet her, making startling the little believer who clashes at the door of her room, like a rabbit cornering against a predator.

"H- Hello Max" the little long-haired blonde in two duvets answers nervously, not ready to face the brunette "h- how are you doing th- this mo- morning?"

The authoritarian leader of the Vortex Club stops in front of her, raising her head while holding her chin to meet her fleeing gaze. She focuses her eyes on her little white dress reaching her knees and feels her cock wiggle at the sight of the seductive blonde.

"It's Maxine, never Max. Do you really want to ruin my day, Katie?"

"N- No, sorry Maxine" Kate panics slightly, not wanting to think about the consequences of her mistake.

"Hmmmmm ... take off your dress" Kate obeyed sadly, lifting the veil up to mid-thigh. "Upper!"

The brunette maliciously smiles with satisfaction when the blonde religious lifts her dress to the navel, showing the diaper that Maxine imposed on her to put is actually still in place. Seeing how it was rounded, the brunette concludes that Kate could not hold and has "filled" her diaper, this is also the reason that Kate is wearing a dress wider otherwise she may be noticed. Maxine tries to slide a finger inside but it is completely waterproof, stuck to the skin.

It's not just a diaper, it's a new model from the Darkness Technologies Corporation (DTC) labs, a mystical company where nobody knows much about them (but who can sell weird stuff to people). These diapers are totally waterproof, designed specifically for SM role playing games or humiliation games for private clients, not for the general public. These diapers also act as chastity belts, with electronic chips to achieve this sealing, they can be removed only according to the desire of the owner of the remote control that controls it.

It's been four days that Maxine makes him suffer this humiliation, she loves the embarrassed and shameful face of this adorable little blonde. She has nothing personally against Kate but she disobeyed her for an order five days ago, and she can not let this act go unpunished. This could give impetus to other girls-slaves.

"Well" Maxine beckons her to let go of her dress, and looks at her more seriously "If you're good this morning, I'll release you from your punishment this afternoon. You'll have only one thing to do for me."

"What thing?" the blonde asks nervously, she is happy to no longer feel dirty but knowing her interlocutor, it' like selling her soul to the devil.

"You'll go to Nathan at the midday break, he feels helpless since yesterday and you're going to relieve him of his worry ... with your mouth."

"What? No!" Kate exclaims in horror as she looks at Maxine's mischievous gaze, but she slams her hands against her mouth as the brunette's smile disappears.

She walks dangerously towards the fragile believer, who could only retreat but finds herself quickly blocking against the door of her room.

"Katie, I like you and for that only reason, I respect your beliefs and I've never asked you more than a blowjob. So you'll do me this service ..." the young photographer says while positioning her hands on Kate's hips, before placing them on the back of her diaper and pushing her against Kate's buttocks with brutal force, giving Kate a horrible feeling by feeling the feces crashing against her buttocks. "... But if you refuse to obey me, I will not like you much, and I will see no reason not to share your videos sucking me on the net, what would your parents think of you? Everybody would turn their backs on you, and with this new 'popularity', all the boys will want you a taste of Kate Marsh, a young whore in the making. What would your little sister Lynn think? I'm the only one to take care of you Kate, so do not disappoint me."

She said it so coolly that Kate could only look at the floor. Kate could not imagine her parents' disgusted looks if they know those videos that Maxine was filming without her knowledge, or the disappointed look on her adored little sister. She had no choice, Maxine has the whole school at her feet.

Maxine smiles when Kate nods, they all end up giving up. This is normal behavior, she made sure that all Arcadia knows that she is very much appreciated by Sean Prescott, she was well manipulated to be in his good papers and she even had recommendations to Wells for a very good university.

Nathan's father even charged her to look after his only son, Maxine does not have to complain about the generous pay that Sean gives her every month for this job. That's why she stayed with Nathan, he ended up boring her these last months and if it was not for Sean, she could have gotten rid of him. She has the power after all.

"Good" Maxine walks away to leave her private space to Kate, and signals to her that she can leave. "Have a good Valentine's Day Katie, talk to you later."

The young Catholic runs practically out of the hallway to turn to the shower room. Maxine pulls her tablet from her satchel to select her schedule for the day, she goes to "Talk to Kate" in one of her files and writes "completed" at the end. It's a good thing done, let's see what she had planned others ... Oh yes, it's a full day.

She puts her tablet next to her makeup bag, the pair of undergarments that she always keeps with her, the DTC diapers she also keeps in case she has disobedient girls to punish (or if the urge to humiliate takes her suddenly), other personal belongings and sex toys.

Now it's time to wake up her girlfriend.

*******

**Room 221 - Prescott Dormitory**  
**7:10am**

The first glimmers hit Victoria Chase's sleepy face.

By feeling the light attack the eyes, she turns her head to protect herself. She was very well settled in her bed and not even dreaming that she would like to leave her position. She is lying on her belly, the blanket folded to her thighs and the pixie blonde is completely naked on her bed.

Contrary to what people might have thought in the past, before Maxine arrived, Victoria does not show her curves and wears chic clothes to stand out from the crowd. Despite unfounded rumors, she is not the type to lose her cherry with the first patient man to conquer her after a few months. None of them know that she wears finished lingerie not to show it but for her personal pleasure, because she likes to feel herself good into. They do not know that she likes to sleep naked because she likes to feel the sensation of her luxurious fluff against her body.

Except for her demanding girlfriend, they all do not know how beautiful Victoria is outside and inside if they take the time to get to know her. Maxine knows that Victoria likes to sleep naked, which she likes a lot.

Maxine is sitting next to her lovely girlfriend, being careful not to wake her, she looks with admiration her buttocks bounced back, the cream skin of her back with a few small freckles here and there, especially two that stand out: under the left shoulder blade and lower back on the right side, just above the buttocks.

The brunette touches her skin up from the tailbone to the neck, causing involuntary chills to the sleeping blonde. Maxine laughs slightly as she sees Victoria always so sensitive every time she does it. She caresses the innumerable small traces of bite she left on her skin, to be sure to leave her mark on Victoria, that people know that she belongs to someone if he discovers more of her skin than necessary.

When she saw her the first time, Maxine had a crush on Victoria, this feeling developed very quickly to become love. Then they became a couple but she soon realized that people were starting to look at her girlfriend. Her mother Vanessa told her that people become more alive, brighter when they are happy in love, and other people notice. This greatly frightened Maxine when Victoria gained confidence with others, speaking more openly about her crazy passions, and the brunette became more anxious every day that Victoria had left her.

It was like that in the first timeline.

In the one now, Maxine made sure that Victoria could not leave her. She reminds her every occassion that she is not good enough for photography (given her many letters of refusal in major art galleries), she reminds her of the many physical defects Victoria thinks to have but that the brunette finds cute, just to denigrate a little more and bring her closer to her. Maxine tells her that she is the only one to love her and take care of her, she says it often and with conviction so that Victoria is well dependent on her.

The young Seattleite is aware that this is a kind of emotional blackmail ... but she has no desire to lose her possessions. Victoria is hers!

She removes her top to be naked too, she gently spreads Victoria's legs to position on all fours between her thighs. Maxine drops her head to take a good breath of the smell of her pussy, the brunette is addictive to this sweet and bitter smell, beautiful. She spends a lick between her pussy, this gesture emits another shudder for Victoria but she still does not wake up.

The pixie blonde feels flipped out of her will but she does not care, she thinks she's still in a dream. Victoria imagines herself in bed with her girlfriend at this time, Maxine browsing small kisses on her body, from her favorite place to the neck along her collarbone at low, slowly going to the crotch taking care to torture her lovingly in a good way. She then feels her fingers in her privacy, tracing the outline of her pussy by lingering on his little love button decanted. Sucking it like a lollipop.

She is in a dream, Victoria has the right to imagine the best in her dreams.

Her girlfriend Maxine who encourages her with all her heart, Maxine who does not denigrate her and does not chained to her side as a very expensive collectible item, Maxine who is not interested in other girls and does not ask her which is the most fuckable. Maxine who does not fuck these girls in front of her ...

"Ahhhh!" Victoria lets go of her sleep, feeling something big and long invade her belly but not alarming enough to wake her up.

As much as she is in love, it breaks her heart to see her girlfriend having sex with other girls. As soon as she talks to her, Maxine gets angry and tells her that it does not count, that they are just to relieve her needs, that she feels nothing for these "whores". Victoria does not like her girlfriend talking that way, she does not look like the little reserved girl in September.

The pixie blonde can not help but stir her pelvis to accompany the coming-and-going in her belly. Even if it's only a dream, it feels so real that she feels pleasure through the fantasy act. She feels a hot body against hers, and she can not help but close her arms and legs around the neck and waist of the lover.

She feels that they move and suddenly, carry in the air by this person she considers an intruder, but her body identifies as her girlfriend. That's why Victoria is not panicked and feels protected. The former head of the Vortex Club feels that they do not go far as the person installs them on a soft surface that she identifies as a sofa. Her lover unfolds her legs to fold them at each side of her waist. This position is better as she feels better her cock penetrate her vagina.

Victoria rolls her hips again without withdrawing from her girlfriend, remaining to stick basin to pelvis and her lover's hands stroking along her back and holding her head against her shoulder.

But all things have an end and her dream is no exception!

"AAAAAAHH MAXIIIIIIIINE !!!" Victoria moans strongly against the skin of her love of the dream, the long-awaited orgasm overwhelming her strength.

"I love how you scream my name so desperately every time, my little Kitty."

With these words, Victoria calms her breath and sniffs the skin she sees as part of her dream, feeling too real and sweaty. She finally opens her eyes to discover a shoulder filled with freckles. She raises her head to look at Maxine's mischievous eyes.

"Maxine" Victoria moans with annoyance, she retires quickly from her girlfriend who has a hard time leaving her and moved to the other end of the sofa. She looks down by spreading the lips of her vulva to see a small part of her thick cum wanting to go out. "Oh damn it! You had to take advantage of me in my sleep, and you still cum in me!!!"

"And then? I'm your girlfriend right? There is no problem to enjoy in you, it's called love" Maxine declares tiredly, having the impression of déjà-vu the same conversation.

Again and again and again ...

"I'm not one of your whores! I'm your girlfriend and you do not treat me like that! what if I get pregnant?"

"No worries! Given my condition, there is no risk" the brunette shows her crotch as if it proved her point.

She has already explained to him that, given her particular condition, she was sterile, so that Victoria has no problem to be concerned. She lied to her face that Dana's pregnancy, and about twenty other girls she attended, were with their boyfriend and they did not protect themselves. This is a good alibi for Dana as she dates out with Zach, it was enough to calm her girlfriend stressed ... for a while.

At first, Maxine thought that being hermaphrodite made her sterile, but since Dana, she was very happy to know that she can plant life in the belly of other women. Maybe it was a side effect as she was not born like that, she became so after the first rewind. That gave her a lot of perverse ideas to fertilize a good number of women.

Her girlfriend is also part of her projects.

While Victoria tries to remove her seed planted at the bottom of her womb, Maxine takes the opportunity to look in the mirror. She became really hot, she did not really trust when she started dating Victoria, but I must admit that with all the gym and cardio sessions she did with Taylor has paid off.

She has more skin on her bones than before, she has more apparent muscle, more forms. Even her breasts are a little B, she could maybe become a model one day. She shakes her head, this idea seems ridiculous to her. Maxine has nothing to envy to Victoria, Rachel or Dana, but she is more fleshy than Chloe or Kate.

"I'm tired of your bullshit Maxine, it hurts to see you sleep with these girls ... everything you do them subjected, what you-" Victoria can not finish her sentence and is struggling on the ground crying, all her repressed emotions that she can no longer contain.

Maxien rolls her eyes to the stage, her girlfriend has really become weak with time. Okay it's her fault but she did not need to become such a crybaby. She told her that it was just sex with the other girls, whereas what she lives with Victoria is love ... or at least what she sees as love, they 've only 18 years after all. It's not her fault that Victoria can not keep up with her a long time. A single orgasm is enough for her but it's not enough for Maxine, so she has to satisfy herself elsewhere.

It's Victoria's fault after all!

The problem with this timeline is that she fell in love with a strong and conquering Victoria. While in the reality she has shaped, her girlfriend is less interesting than she was, see boring ... So Maxine decided to "spice up" their relationship. She loves her but Maxine loves abusing/emotionally hurting Victoria.

She manipulated her to make believe that sleeping with other girls does not matter and that it's just sex, while they both love each other more. There is some truth to it and Victoria has believed it, but she suffers when she brings other girls back to her room to fuck them in front of her. It is a perverse pleasure that Maxine loves to the highest degree.

But here, seeing Victoria in a fetal position is pathetic.

Maxine raises her hand to touch Victoria's forehead and focuses, a bright blue light appears and covers Victoria. A few moments later, the light disappears and Maxine recoils, Victoria dries her tears and looks at her girlfriend with a big smile full of happiness.

"It was great my love" she whispered in her ear, before adding naughtily "if we continue in the showers?"

Maxien smiles as she has just rewind Victoria's feelings, coming back just before all the negative emotions she has accumulated over the last two weeks and leaving her only good emotions before all the horrors she's enduring. It's a power that Maxine developed in January.

She loves power!

*******

**8:37am**

"Phew, what a shower" Maxine then declares that she finishes climbing the few steps of the dormitory to main campus to go to the parking lot.

Crossing the dormitory path to the fountain of Jeremiah Blackwell, and from the fountain to the entrance of the parking lot, no one interposed on her way, the few people who were in front of them went away to avoid disturb her or cross her eyes. The brunette is jubilant inside, it's so good to have the power.

Even the Principal Raymond "Ray" Wells has no power over her, he looks good to summon her if she arrives late to a class or when she is surprised to kiss a girl in the storage but otherwise, it's just of cinema so that others have the impression that he has the power. He can not really do anything to her as long as she is protecting by the Prescotts.

And just in case Sean is no longer her ally, she can rewind and change the choices to have him in her boot.

"Hey boss. Whao, your outfit is like a glove" an annoying and recognizable voice arrives at the same time as the person in front of her. "You are beautiful!"

"Hi Sarah, glad you feel better" Maxine responds politely, already feeling the boredom has won her with the irritating orange-haired girl.

It is very easy to describe Sarah King, she is a real ass-kisser and a real little dog who does not hesitate to obey her orders. Oh she must admit that it's a bit of her fault that Sarah became this way in using her rewind, Maxine could learn that the orange haired girl is a loner deep inside her and needs a person to listen her and take care of her. That's what she did, along with other people as well, it stunned Maxine to learn that most students in Blackwell have dramas of college students, and as emotionally manipulative as teenagers. So by becoming her friend and making her addicted to drugs like ecstasy, Sarah has become a faithful puppet.

And it must admit that she is right, she is beautiful in her outfit.

It's not really Maxine's style to just wear black, but wearing this short-flying gothic dress suits her pretty well. A corset (sleeveless and leaving her bare shoulders) with red and black vertical bands at the front (which is also the opening/closing of the garment) with lace, which goes back/crushes her breasts giving the effect that they are more imposing, and flower motifs on the sides and back. The associated gothic skirt barely reaches mid-thigh except for the length of the skirt being longer at the back, towards the knees. Feeling sexy, she wears a garter belt tied with black lace stockings, gloves with black flower patterns like the corset (leaving her bare fingers) and boots at high heels ... also black.

As underwear, she wears a DTC black shorty, designed specifically to hide her male genitals and pass as a normal woman. It feels as if she had only a normal virgin pussy when you touch the outside of the fabric, these shapes also look like a female vulva.

To complete her outfit, Maxine wears a necklace with a pendant of a black cross, she put on golden lipstick, a little face powder, black eye liner and golden fard (giving her a Egyptian effect). She changed to a dark satchel with blue butterfly motifs, and gothic pin's on the side.

She wanted to feel sexy this morning, and it was successful. Courtney has an interest to assure for make her more attractive, or she does not give much money to her ass.

Compared to Sarah, who wears beige moulat shorts and a crop top stopping under her chest with a pair of dark red babies, Maxine seems like a goddess (that's a little of a truth). She forgives her, she had a good shower with her girlfriend who could not help but pampered her and love her, and while they kissed with Victoria wanked majestically, another girl came in in the shower room.

Always curious, the time's mistress has verified that it is Brooke Scott. A model student and completely under her thumb, not difficult as Maxine learned that Brooke was paying Frank Bowers for her drug to feel good. Now, Brooke is addicted to narcotics and especially to ecstasy, and since Maxine is a good friend of Frankie, it was enough for Maxine to tell her to join them (Victoria was not offended this time because her emotions are rebooted) and they had a threesome.

The superior of the Vortex Club can not help but rub her thighs while thinking of her girlfriend who took care to fist her pussy as she plunged her special cock deep in the rectum of Brooke. Of course, Maxine ordered her girls to get an enema every day, she holds that they keep a good hygiene for their mistress.

Once at her glowing red Lamborghini Aventador Roadster, Maxine turns to her minion to order her to turn and lower her shorts with a sensual voice. She admires her tanned ass and anal whitening she accomplished with perfection. The brunette felt empty after the good fuck in the shower, and continued on the couch and the office Victoria (before Maxine returns to the showers to be clean), but seeing that appetizing ass, she is very eager to return the cover.

Fifteen minutes later, the most faithful orange hair groupie from Maxine made her a blowjob of hell, if there is one thing that Maxine recognizes her, it's her incomparable mouth, the best of the Bay. Sarah has one of these ways to lick her cock like a lollipop, before surprising her to slip into her mouth like butter. Her thoughts are interrupted by seeing the shadow of a familiar girl ... making her withdraw from Sarah's hot mouth.

"Later pumpkin, I have to do" Maxine follows her new goal from eyes to the woods by putting her clothes in order.

"But-"

She does not have time to listen to her complaints that Maxine is going to attack her target. The stalking leads her away in the woods, away from surveillance cameras, she hides at a good distance from the young couple unconscious to be watched.

"Well well well, it's indecent all that Juliet, it would be bad if someone ill-intentioned filmed all that" Maxine declares to herself by taking her video camera to film the scene.

Juliet Watson, Blackwell's journalist and her nemesis of the month, is raised in the air to surround her boyfriend's waist with her sexy long legs. If she was still in the boys, Trevor Yard would have been Maxine's first official boyfriend, but she does not think he likes girls with a penis.

Ohlala, it's getting really hot. If Dana does nothing to convince her dear friend to leave her in peace, she can still show him her porn video. Of course, all of Blackwell's male students will like her, Juliet will still be able to write about her after becoming a pornstar, her credibility at zero will have no value.

She tries not to be distracted by her pumpkin-haired stooge who has come to finish what she started, Maxine does not feel the urge to interrupt her but even for her, it's pretty weird to film a couple fornicate in the woods while Sarah impales herself on her dick as she films the scene in front of them at the same time. Her shorts are at her ankles, her knees slightly wrinkled and her buttocks go up while Maxine sometimes moves to accompany her at her own pace. The brunette begins to wonder if she was not addicted to sex by putting her commitments on hold each time she sees a pretty girl.

After a quarter of an hour of videos, Maxine concluded to have enough and returns in her car, Sarah banging at the door to ask her to make her cum.

"Oh, but you'll let me go!" the brunette declares, extending her right hand to Sarah, using her power of rewind to return before they meet.

She came back half an hour back, just far enough away that Sarah was out of sight.

"Owww" Maxine complains of occasional head pain, followed by a nosebleed.

The photographer takes a paper towel in stock in the compartment of her expensive car, she wipes her nose and takes a moment to reduce the headache by massaging her temple. It is true that she sometimes forgets that she is made of flesh and blood, and that she herself has her limits, Maxine is quite happy to have this sword of Damocles.

It makes her feel human ... despite all the horrible things she does to these stupid girls.

* * *

 

**8:14am**

_"Oh damn that feels nice" a beautiful young woman with long dark hair sighs when she kneels in the warm and inviting water, while the young woman with short blonde hair sticks to her from behind. "A sauna and massage! What's the occasion Chloe?"_

_In a luxurious sauna in a charming hotel in California, the two young women enjoy their romantic vacation. Chloe Price puts one hand on her right hip and the other on her left shoulder, where the dark-haired girl leans her head to the left and the blonde lays a few kisses on her shoulder discovered with love and tenderness._

_"Hey just taking good care of my girlfriend is all" the blonde responds by bringing her hand to her shoulder towards the center of her girlfriend's chest, and the other hand caresses her belly and draws circles around her belly button._

_The dark brunette turns her head to look at her romantic girlfriend with a teasing smile._

_"Ah you are such a sweetheart Chloe."_

_Her hands are closer to the attractive chest of her girlfriend, without touching the most sensitive points._

_"A true selfless soulmate..." her fingers trace geometric figures on the bust of the brunette lover, teasing her incessantly because Chloe knows she loves when things are slow and fun "...With no agenda what so ever."_

_Chloe closes her eyes, licking her lips in anticipation of those few days away from Arcadia Bay and her worries. Her girlfriend turns her head and looks at her with desire, Chloe feels her breath approaching her face and her lips brushing against hers ..._

"... Hmmm, nooooooo" the short-haired blonde complains knowing that she is waking up from the meanders of her dream.

But she smiles, she smiles in anticipation of what awaits her by opening her eyes, and she is not disappointed.

Her eyes rest on the beautiful, serene face of her sleepy girlfriend, Rachel Amber having a few locks of hair dyed black on her cheek and nose, placed in the center of her bed with one arm around her body and the other one on her bare thigh, surrounding Rachel's thighs. Chloe is resting on the side, her head on her shoulder and during the night, her hand came to meet one of Rachel's breasts.

While Rachel only has her red & black open plaid shirt with no bra and blue panties, Chloe is wearing a white & black sports jersey with number 11 and a tiny black string with black high socks. These are not pajamas that they would wear just three months ago, but they have reached that level in their worked love, a miracle after what happened to them.

She remembers the collision with the other car that put her in the hospital for months, and the doctors reported that she was lucky as it could have been worse. Chloe escaped with broken legs and the lower part of her body in the cast, months of painful rehabilitation and for her parents, years of overpriced hospital bills.

It was during one of her routine psychiatric visits that she met Rachel, a girl who was unfortunate enough to have been one of the last victims of this monster of Mark Jefferson, a perverted psychopath for drug of young girls and take nude pictures of them. Jefferson is now rotting in jail after the trial, and according to what Rachel told her, he went further than just a few pictures. Since then, Rachel has become lonely and slightly depressed, that's how Chloe saw her in the waiting bench.

Rachel was reserved at this time, and Chloe had to take on her and speak first. Rachel finally opened up after a few weeks of patience, they made friends with their painful lives. They became friends in their work to fight to trust another human again, according to the shrink, and then one thing bringing another, they became lovers.

It was thanks to Rachel that she was able to communicate again with her childhood friend Maxine Caulfield, who no longer hates what she is called by her full name, and who seemed to know a lot about Jefferson. It did not really surprise Chloe as she knows that the title of "greatest nosy in the universe" comes right back to Maxine, it warmed her heart that Maxine is more extroverted than when they were children. Even if she has to admit it, Maxine scares her sometimes, there is this unhealthy glow in her blue eyes.

In short, Chloe does not want to think of her authoritarian friend, it's time to have quality time with her lovely girlfriend.

The blonde sat on her pelvis and leans her head to gently kiss her sleepy girlfriend. Knowing her foul mood if she woke her up normally, a gentle awakening is much better to start the day with Rachel. Chloe was very patient, and she wondered if she should tickle her but Rachel finally stirred in her sleep, her hands beside her head and she smiles when she meets her friend's beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, beautiful angel, are you going take me to paradise?" Chloe blushed at the brunette's face, Rachel had always compared her to an angel to bring her out of her loneliness and brought back her smile.

"Shut up!" Chloe declares weakly, compliments became her kryptonite when she discovered her feelings towards Rachel.

"Make me!" Rachel challenged her with an arrogant smile.

She knows the weaknesses of her girlfriend son of the month and does not hesitate to use them, for their pleasure of course. What she knows about Chloe is that she is true and honest compared to Arcadia Bay or her parents, who are false or lie. It can be true with the tall blonde, she does not need a role and does not leave her, even when she was mean when Chloe tried to talk to her in the waiting room from psy. She wants to make Chloe happy, and make sure nothing hurts her ... and it's time to please her again.

Rachel stands up and lifts the blonde's sports jersey, just above her chest and her nipples, she puts her mouth on one of them and titillates the other with her fingers.

"Ahhh, wait Rach. My parents must still be downstairs, we should-" this was Chloe's last words before Rachel slid her hand into the blonde's string.

*******

**Price Household**  
**9:23am**

Chloe goes down the stairs taking her time, she still has red cheeks at their waking love session and she has no desire that her parents see her embarrassment. They may tease her but deep down, she loves her family, her mother Joyce Price who keeps the ship on the right course and her father William Price is the heart of their family.

They could have do not accept her relationship with Rachel but they were good, her father told her it was not too early to tell them. Was she so obvious in love about Rachel?

"Hello sweetie" William says, seeing her so happy as he opens the door to go out to work.

"Hi daddy" Chloe simply responds by kissing him on the cheek "are you giving me a ride to Blackwell?"

"No worries, I'm waiting for you in the car. Go say hello to Mom and Maxine before, they are in the kitchen."

Chloe nods, hiding her surprise that Maxine has been invited home without warning her before. She does not like to say that about her friend, but while Rachel is a goddess of love for her, Maxine makes her think of the demon of lust ready to corrupt her. She takes the few steps that separates her from the kitchen and goes to kiss (on the cheek) her mother who prepares breakfast, and turns her eyes to the little brunette sitting behind the counter.

"Hi Maxine, are not you going to skip classes yet?" Chloe sighs as she puts her elbows on the table.

"I do not feel like supporting the boring class of the photography teacher-substitute" the brunette photographer sweeps Chloe's question out of her hand.

"He has a name, you know" Chloe smiles, playing with her friend's humor.

"No interest to learn it" she shrugs, remaining focused on the conversation by texting. "You can skip with me if you want?"

"Thanks but no thanks" Chloe tapping her hand before hugging her mother from behind "take care of Maxine, Mom ... and take care of Mom, little brother."

She kisses the bump of her mother's belly and jumps out of the house. It was a surprise to learn that her parents had conceived another child, knowing that her mother would be too old to bear another pregnancy. But it makes her happy to be a big sister, even if she is already with Maxine in some way.

Once Chloe and William out of the house, Maxine looks up at Joyce's buttocks for a few seconds, feeling excited again seeing this attractive ass. Joyce squirms as she manages to feel the eyes of the little brunette on her ass, she hates what will happen.

But fortunately for the mother of the family, her daughter's friend is again focused on the discussion with her interlocutor. What Joyce does not know, or even Chloe a little earlier, is that Maxine had a big deal with Taylor Christensen, her best friend and partner-in-crime, one of the only people she has respect for.

By diverting her from the right path and keeping an interest in Helen's medical problems, Taylor's mother, Maxine has managed to make that the platinum blonde develop her evil side to its paroxysm. Taylor is almost as bad as she is, because she thinks Taylor was too kind for her latest victims.

On the video that her BFF worked yesterday, Maxine watches the amateur video of a double penetration imposed to Stella Hill by Hayden Jones & Logan Robertson. From what she can see from the scenery, Maxine concluded that they did this in the little Junkyard's hideout, a good place where no one ever comes to bother them.

On an old sofa recover, Stella is caught between the two young men and she is wearing only her blue sweater " ** _Cool Story :/_** " and found under the chest, a piece of tape on her mouth and her hands tied behind her back by a pair of handcuffs. The Italian/Indian girl cries tears out of her body and does not seem to appreciate the brutality of her partners, who are both dressed.

Which is pretty normal, Stella has a boyfriend named Warrick or Garren Wraham or something ... Warren, that's his name! And it's Taylor's perverse pleasure to bribe couples in love. The classic story: Stella had drunk too much at a party and the platinum blonde who was in the right place at the right time, took the opportunity to do naughty things for the purpose of making her sing later. And it does not take more to convince the two male members of the Vortex Club to fuck for free a little slut unfaithful.

A useless effort of Stella to preserve her couple, knowing that Warren is already at the boot of her friend Nathan. Maxine and Taylor have seen them by chance while trying to make a little surprise to Nathan and they saw them together, Warren giving a blowjob to Nathan who fully enjoy it by throwing his head back. They have kept the secret of course, it is up to them to assume their homosexuality, but that does not mean that they can not take advantage of it with Stella. Taylor called first on her, rolling the eyes of the leader of the Vortex Club but she respected her, she already has enough girls to empty her balls.

In their textos, Maxine asked her if she had her consent, Taylor reassured her that Stella signed the standard slavery contract they put in place months ago. In the past four months, most students of all genders have learned that these two girls have no qualms about using them for their purposes, no matter how much they destroy their lives.

After this video, Maxine received a last video posted five minutes ago. It's Taylor sending a selfie where she keeps Stella on a leash and forces her to lick her ass. Well, it's pretty mean to start with this humiliation in the morning, Taylor is rather for foreplay so there is something wrong. Maybe Stella stomped on her and did not apologize?

For the preliminaries of Maxine, she prefers to go directly to the main course, regardless of the opinion of her partner. The little brunette dressed in gothic fashion grin slightly feeling the excitement gained her crotch, it hurt her a bit to feel the jolt hit against her underwear. Maybe she should ask her partner Sean Prescott for some medicine to calm her sexual hunger, there are days when she just wants to stay in bed and not worry about who she is going to empty.

And other days seeing Joyce's gorgeous ass, she does not care and just wants to own her.

Instead of wearing her usual pencil skirt and shirt to go to work at Two Whales Diner, Joyce Price wears a girly pink tank top wide enough to leave room for her big baby belly, big enough to get under her buttocks, a pair blue barber tights and a pair of slippers.

Not very Joyce Price as outfit, but it's fine for Maxine _Time-Is-My-Bitch_  Caulfield.

She gets closer to what she considers a second mother, and hugs her from behind by going up the tank to enjoy the sensation of the pregnant womb of the housewife.

"Maxine Caulfield, could you pretend to respect others and not point your erection on my leg!" Joyce growls at the unwanted hands of the perverse girlfriend of her darling daughter.

Indeed, Maxine had already dropped enough her shorty to relieve the tension of her cock, which points directly to the left thigh of the mature woman. She had even asked her once how she had a cock, Maxine just answered that it's because she is a winner with her hand playing with her pussy. The brunette rolls her eyes as she hears an umpteenth person dictating her conduct, does not listen to her and misleads her hands under the belt of her son's future mother.

"Joyce Price, could you shut up and let yourself be like the nice little sperm container you are. That did not bother you to take my money to save the house and allow you to live comfortably, or to make yourself impregnated by a girl younger than your own daughter, so why are you complaining?" Maxine plays the game of the Two Whales waitress.

Her smile widens up the back of the tank top and discover the black thong-string in transparent tights. It's sad that Chloe left in class, she would have liked to have a threesome with mother & daughter, both licking her cock while she searched their pussy with her fingers. In more, Chloe is quite attractive in her purple tights and denim skirt, her gray shirt with a black dragon on the left side and back, and her black shoes with purple butterflies.

"How did you fall so low? What changed you?" the mother worries, for herself and the poor tormented soul teasing her buttocks, and tries to keep all her concentration on the cooking of the breakfast.

"Your daughter has asked you to take care of me, so be a nice incubator and take my cock like the slut you know to be deep down inside you" Maxine retorts cruel sentences, she did not need false compassion people from her past to soften her.

She lowers her pants and discovers the thin thong of her string. Hmm, William must have had a good night yesterday, Maxine would like to ask him what to wear his wife last night because she had to be hella excited, but it would be too much trouble. Her underwear is so thin that she gets into the folds of her pussy, not really covering much. Maxine pulls on the ends of the thong and rubs her pussy, snatching stifled moans from the mother of the family.

The unpleasant attitude of Joyce cooled her, she did not need to have a moral lesson in the early hours of the morning. Maxine puts in palce her own clothes as she does not want to fuck her, but she has another idea. She pulls out her black string with force that causes a little pain to Joyce, Maxine goes to the fridge to take the butter and a cucumber of 30 centimeters. She prepares Joyce's naked ass by stuffing her anus with butter and once her fingers slip _like butter_  into her foundation, Maxine sticks the big vegetable in her asshole. She just leaves the little end outside, Maxine would pay dear to see how Joyce would explain the absence of the vegetable to her husband.

Joyce tries to suppress her urge to scream at this bastard who was her daughter's best friend at the time, but she can not, she is likely to destroy her family if she rebels. So she must suffer this humiliation, she feels Maxine stuff her ass, give her big slaps on the ass, give food products such as chocolate sauce or yoghurt, but what will she do next?

Joyce puts the eggs and cooked bacon on a plate and places the utensils in the sink. As she turns to put the dish and cutlery on the kitchen bar for Maxine, she sees the evil girl with a diaper in her hand.

"No, not that" Joyce begs not to be humiliated again.

Maxine does not listen and starts opening the adult product and placing it on the worktable.

"If you want to break your family, and the new kid's life" Maxine smiles as she puts her hand on Joyce's rounded belly "you let yourself be humiliated again, and since I'm nice, that's the only thing I'm asking for for the lovers day."

While Maxine starts eating her breakfast, she gloats watching the mother put her diaper on. She beckons her to come to her, Joyce obeys and Maxine presses the diaper on the mother's skin. She puts the tights of the mother in place and beckons her to lean. She lowers her tank top to get out her breasts sip of milk and shows her empty glass. Maxine eats bacon with one hand and presses one of Joyce's breasts to get her milk out of the other.

Doing evil is so much fun!

* * *

 

 **Price's Bathroom**  
**9:35am**

"La lala la lala ..." Rachel hums as she dries her hair after the invigorating shower.

She is absolutely radiant since last month, despite some concerns about her 'parents' or her sessions at the psychiatrist, she has more problems on her shoulders. Her medicine against evil has a radiant body and loves her unconditionally, which reassures her in this cruel world. The love she felt for Jeffershit was illusory and ridiculous compared to what she lives with Chloe, the protector of her heart.

And then, she remembers very well last night with Chloe where they did a roleplay. They pretended to be a teacher/student, Chloe being the student punished for having a bad grade at work and Rachel the severe teacher who had disciplined her with a whip. Her girlfriend kept some red marks on her soft buttocks, and it did not bother her.

Finally, she recognizes an unpleasant odor reaching her nostrils.

"Still to watch?" Rachel breathes exasperation as she comes out of the shower, wrapped in the towel lay on the top of the shower wall.

Maxine Caulfield, again, looks at her with amusement as she pulls cigarette smoke out of her mouth. Rachel looked down at her in her black outfit, wondering who she was burying this morning. It is true that they made teams to stop the professor of photography, but it gave way to another type of monster in the person of Maxine.

"Please, I already saw everything on our first night of friendship" Maxine reminds her of the time when they _i_ _nvestigated_  the criminal who abused Rachel, even if she already knew everything and play the idiots trying to find the tracks.

Rachel was tense and being a nice girl, Maxine helped her relax with her magic fingers, the old popular student of Blackwell did not resist long.

A furious glance from the hazel-eyed girl and the cigarette on Maxine's fingers suddenly ignites, letting go of Maxine's grip and quickly turns into ash, before freezing and is reduced to a small puddle of water quickly dies.

Maxine shakes her hand to try to reduce the burning of her fingers, before looking at Rachel with a bored look. She sometimes forgets that Chloe's girlfriend also has supernatural abilities unknown to the general public, even to the love of her life, but Maxine thinks she's as insignificant as the rest of the people. Her elemental power is lower than her chronokinesis but nevertheless, she should not underestimate Rachel.

"No matter, why are you here?" Rachel spits in disgust by putting her precious earring back in her left ear.

"I wanted-"

"I do not care! Leave this house, and do not mind hurting Chloe, I would have warned you" the dark haired brunette leaves the bathroom without a look at the other brunette.

The manipulator of time clenched her teeth like a kid who did not receive their Christmas present, she is very tempted to rewind to erase the memory of this insolent bitch. Unfortunately, Rachel is now immune to the effects of rewind ... Maxine has already tried many times and Rachel has kept her memory and power.

She dreams of enslaving her in a slavish cumdump!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I already warned you that Maxine would be really cruel and horrible in this timeline. And it is also expected that I end on a negative note for Maxine, she has already benefited enough from others like that, she needs a nemesis in her life.
> 
> Why do I make a story where Maxine (any Maxine/Max Caulfield of all timelines) is the nasty or is a heartless bitch in the story? Because there is not really a story about her this way, this role is rather reserved for Victoria (or Rachel, incomprehensible) and it's a shame, Max has the potential to be it, especially with her powers.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
